Refrigerators are electrical appliances capable of maintaining a storage chamber below room temperature. Food can be stored in a refrigerator in a cold or frozen state.
The interior of the refrigerator is cooled by cold air circulation. Cold air is produced through heat exchange with a refrigerant in a refrigeration cycle that includes a compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation process. The cold air supplied into the refrigerator is distributed to the interior of the refrigerator by convection to obtain a desired storage temperature.
A refrigerator typically has a rectangular main body with doors located in the front. The main body may include a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber, each having its own door. The refrigerator may include a plurality of drawers, shelves, storage boxes for sorting and storing food or other objects, etc.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional refrigerator 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the refrigerator 1 includes a main body including a food storage space and a door 2 coupled to the main body. A tray 4 is provided on the inside of the door 2, which is suitable for storing beverage containers 5. The tray 4 defines a storage space 3 and has a support member 4.
However, it is not easy for children, the old, or the weak to directly take large and heavy beverage containers (e.g., as shown by 5) out of the refrigerator as the beverage container may drop.
In addition, if an opened carbonated beverage is contained in a beverage container 5, carbonic acid may evaporate in a few days after opening the beverage container 5, which causes the carbonated beverage to taste bad.
Furthermore, during the course that a beverage container 5 is taken out and then placed back, the door 2 may be open a long a time, which causes loss in cooling performance of the refrigerator 1.